Fourth of July Speech of Doom
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is the 4 of july and Black Hole day for the Irkens and Utopains and Amethyst has to make a speech. But with a little help from Dib and her weird dreams she just might make it.


-Me- Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra'sgrandentrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poision Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrors, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, and Final Destination Iz style. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here enjoy.

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I don't know why or how it keeps getting set in the morning. I mean come on I'm not in stupid Skool any more. It's summer vacation. Well anyway happy 4 of July. Another one of the human's weird holidays. I don't know what's so great about this holiday. I mean you don't get presents like Christmas. So who cares. I don't even know what the stupid humans are celebrating. I bet it is something stupid.

Anyway I walked over to my disguise machine, and pushed the button. Soon the machine came on to me then came off to revel me in my invader uniform. Then I grabbed my crown and sword necklace, and put them on. Then I went upstairs.

When I got upstairs Gir was in the living room marching around with a little earth american flag in his hand and a 4 of July hat on. He was singing "**Three Cheers for the Red, White, and Blue**" over and over again.

"Gir enough stop singing please." Kierra said holding her antennas down to drown out Gir's "singing". Not that it was helping much.

"Come on Kierra Buddy where's your 4 of July spirit? Come on Mini Moose and Pinky one more time. **THREE CHEERS FOR THE RED WHITE AND BLUE**" They all sang. Mini moose and Diva were also wearing little 4 of July hats.

"Hey Gir why don't you go play your song for Mimi?"

"Good idea Little Master." He said and then he ran away and then he came back wearing his disguise. "Woo are you ready troops?"

Mini moose and Diva ran off and then they came back with their disguises on. Diva had on a pink little doggy suit and Mini moose was an airplane.

"Meep."

"Bark!"

"Alright come on Kierra Buddy let's go." He said grabbing Kierra's hand.

"No Master help me."

"I'm coming Kierra." I said trying to help Kierra, but then Dad grabbed my arm.

"Ah actually Amethyst I need to talk to you." Dad said.

"Yes Dad." I said saluting to my Dad. Sorry Kierra, but likely for us she was able to grab her disguise at the last minute. I tried to help her.

"The Wisest wants to talk to you. She called earlier..."

"What Dad why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I said as I ran down to the communication room.

I pushed the button and saluted to the Wisest. "Sorry to keep you waiting my Wisest, but..."

"Oh there is no need for such formalities Amethyst." She said and I put my arm down. "Happy Black Hole Day by the way."

"Black Hole what?"

"Black Hole Day. You see today is the anniversary of the day we won the Universal Wars and plunged the Matrixsys into the black hole. And in honor of this wonderful day I would like you to make a speech in front of the entire Irken and Utopian Empire today on the planet Conventia..."

Right when I heard the Wisest say that I spat my drank out at the screen.

"Hey say it don't spray it Amethyst."

"Sorry Computer." I said as I whipped the drink from my mouth. "I'm sorry my Wisest, but nobody told me about this speech."

"Really, but I'm sure I told your father about it a week ago. Oh well I'm sure you'll come up with a great speech by tonight bye ."

"Wait my Wisest..." But it was too late she had already hung up on me. Oh why didn't Dad tell me about this WHY? This is so not good what am I going to do? I thought as I began to pace back and froth. This was so not what I needed today. O.k. calm down Amethyst you can do this. I mean what's the worst that could happen. I freeze or throw up in front of everybody. What saying a speech in front of everybody is way harder then sing in front of everybody. Well I guess I'd better call Paige before I do anything else.

"Hey Paige."

"Hey Amethyst happy 4 of July."

"Yeah happy 4 of July to you too. Listen I am going to be a little late to the fireworks display tonight at your house, because today is Black Hole Day for my race and I have to make a speech in front of the entire Irken and Utopian Empire."

"Oh man that sounds like a real bummer. Well good luck and I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah see you." I hung up the phone. She's right I am going to need all the luck I can get. I thought as I went back upstairs.

"DAD! Why didn't you tell me that I had to make a speech today for the entire Irken and Utopian Empire in honor of Black Hole Day?"

"Oh man that's today. Sorry Amethyst, but it completely slipped my brilliant mind. You see I have a date today and..."

"Say no more Dad I would of done the same thing."

"Well don't worry Amethyst I'm sure you'll do great. You do after all have my genius brain meats after all. And don't worry I'll be sure to come and pick you up on time tonight."

"Great."

"Well I have to get going." Dad said grabbing his disguise and heading out the door. "See you tonight Amethyst and Happy Black Hole Day."

"Yeah whatever you too Dad." Well I guess the only thing I can do is get to work.

1 Hour Later

I am so dead. I can't think of anything. No matter how hard I try the words just wont come to me. Four score and... No that's not right. My fellow Irkens and Utopians... No that's been done way too many times. Ladies and Gentlemen... No too earthy. AHH! How could this possibly get any worse?

Just then Kierra ran in the house. "Master quick hide me. HIDE ME!" Kierrasaid as she ran underneath the couch. "Remember you never saw me."

"O.k." Then Gir, Mini moose, and Diva ran into the house. Gir had a one man band on and Mini moose and Diva had cymbals. I just had to ask.

"Kierra Buddy where are you? Where are you? Little Master have you seen... Oh there you are Kierra Buddy." He said as he pulled poor Kierraout from underneath the couch.

"NO!" Kierra said as Gir pulled her out. Then he put a hat on her and gave her a triangle.

"Alright 1, 2, 3, **Three Cheers for the Red, White, and Blue! **They all played.

Then it was Kierra's turn to play and she said "Help me."

"No Kierra Buddy like this." He said grabbing the triangle and playing it like crazy. "O.k. one more time. **Three Cheers for the Red, White, and Blue!**" They all played over and over again.

"AHH I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I said as I grabbed my contacts and turned my watch on to hide my antenna and headed outside.

Stupid Gir I can't believe my stupid luck. Well I can't complain about it right now. I have to get back to work.

"No... No..." I said as I continued to write, and throw away my mistakes.

"Ow hey who throw that?" Dib saidI had apparently hit his giant head with my paper wad. Not that it was an easy target to miss mind you.

"A Amethyst what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Dib happy 4 of July."

"You too. So again what are you doing here?" He said as Thistle caught upwith him. He was disguised as a brown dog.

"I'm trying to write my speech. You see today is Black Hole Day for my race, and I have to make a speech in front of the entire Irken and Utopian Empire."

"Wow that sounds ruff, but don't worry Amethyst I'm sure you'll do great. Today is after all the 4 of July when anything is possible and..." Just then Thistle pulled on Dib's coat. "What is it... Oh yeah we're missing the parade come on Amethyst." Dib said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the parade. Ahh! This is so not what I needed right now.

"Yeah see Thistle this is what a parade looks like." He said picking Thistle up, and putting him on this head. "I love the 4 of July it is my third favorite holiday."

"O.k. that is it Dib what is the point of this stupid earth holiday of yours?"

"You mean you don't know. Well I'll tell you." He said as he put Thistle down. This should be good. Not! Stupid Human I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

"It all started in 1773. You see back then America was not even American it was just the 13 colonies, and we belonged to England. Everything was going great until then king of England started to put a tax on everything. So the colonist decided to form the Sons of Liberty. And then they dressed up as Indians and throw all of the tea in the Boston harbor. That day was called the Boston Tea Party. Soon after the colonist had their revolution in 1775 at the sound of Paul Reveal saying "The British are coming. The British are coming." We fought long and hard using gorilla war fair and our know how. We kept the British guessing and our spirits high. Then on July 4, 1776 our four fathers signed The Declaration of Independence. They didn't care about the fact that we had not yet won the war. They had great confidence in themselves. Then in 1783 with the signing of The Treaty of Pairs we won our independence and became the United States of America. So every year we celebrate our independence and the day that we stopped all of the oppression of our fellow man."

"Interesting story Dib it reminds me of how my race fought for our freedom from the Matrixsys and... Oh man I have to go sorry Dib, but I only have 4 hours left." I said as I ran off."

"O.k. bye Amethyst... What the..." He said as he saw Gir, Kierra, Mini moose, and Diva in the parade.

"**THREE CHEERS FOR THE RED, WHITE, AND BLUE!**" Whatever I didn't have time to socoled them I had to get home before it was too late.

I ran into the house and tried to get back to work. Again I was just too nervous to think of anything. Then I banged my head onto the table and turned on the T.V. by accident.

"Today is the 4 of July and so we will discuss our nation struggle for freedom." Oh no Dib's little lecture about this event almost put me to sleep, and this stupid human sounds even more boring then Dib. Must turn it off... But, it was too late I fell asleep. AGAIN I HATE MY LUCK!

Setting 2 Amethyst's Dream 1775

It was back in 1775 and everybody was dressed in old fashion clothes.

-Colonist Amethyst- Hello Colonist Julie.

-Colonist Julie- Hello Colonist Amethyst. So do you have any idea why the Matrixsys have called us all here today?

-Colonist Zim- Maybe they have decided to declare me ruler of everything.

-Colonist Red- Ha fat chance.

-Colonist Purple- Maybe they'll give us all free food.

-Colonist Elizabeth- Shh... Colonist Purple the soldier are coming.

-Matrixsys Soldiers- Attention all Colonist King Doom has declared a tax on the following Port, Tea, Stamps, and Donuts. Be prepared for more taxes later on.

-Colonist- What NO!

-Matrixsys Soldiers- That is all.

-Colonist Amethyst- That's it I've had enough of this oppression.

-Colonist Zim- I know Colonist Amethyst they were supposed to declare me ruler of everything. It's time we did something about this.

-Colonist Gir- PIGGY HUNT!

-Colonist Zim- No Colonist Gir we have to do something actually smart.

-Colonist Amethyst- I've got it.

-Path lent- Attention all colonists who ever wants free food come to the meeting house tonight at 11:00 p.m.

11:00 p.m.

-Colonist- So where's the free food?

-Colonist Amethyst- (She walked on to the podium.) There is no free food. But all those who want to stay and fight for a good cause stay, and all those that just came for the free food you can all just GO HOME! (Nearly 80% of the Colonist left the meeting house.)

-Colonist Skoodge - Alright Colonist Amethyst so what's this all about.

-Colonist Amethyst- Alright alright now all that are left are now a part of the Colonist of Liberty. So order order and I don't mean food order Colonist Purple.

-Colonist Purple- Oh...

-Colonist Amethyst- Anyway aren't you guys tried of being told what to do? Of taking orders from the Matrixsys?

-Colonist Skoodge- I know I am tired of calling everybody Colonist something.

-Colonist Amethyst- Exactly I want to live in a world where we can call each other by our real names. Where we can all have a say in the world. Where we don't have to pay some stupid taxes.

-Colonist Zim- And where I rule everything.

-Colonist- NO!

-Colonist Amethyst- Colonist Zim the board has not recognized you yet. Anyway who's with me? Why did we come to this planet in the first time? For freedom. And have we gotten it?

-Colonist- NO!

-Colonist Amethyst- Do we deserve it?

-Colonist- YES!

-Colonist Amethyst- Then who's with me?

-Colonist- WE ARE!

-Colonist Amethyst- Good then put on your human make up, because we're going to go throw all of the tea and donuts into space.

-Colonist- YEAH! (They all screamed and the Space Donut and Tea Party happened.)

1775

-Colonist Paul- The Matrixsys are coming. The Matrixsys are coming!

-Colonist Amethyst- Good alright yesterday we were the Colonist of Liberty or just plane the Colonist, but today we are making our stand to be free from all of our oppression. Today we make our stand for liberty, for justice, for freedom!

-Colonist- YEAH! (And the Revolution began.)

July, 4 1776

-Colonist Amethyst- Alright everybody now I know that we have not won the war yet, but I say we should declare our independence right now. So Colonist Elizabeth is the Declaration of Independence ready yet?

-Colonist Elizabeth- Yep I had a little help from Colonist Thomas, but it's finally ready.

-Colonist Tak- Colonist Zim why did you sign your name so big?

-Colonist Zim- Because, I could deal with it Colonist Tak.

-Colonist Tak- Whatever. (They all signed it.)

1783

-Amethyst- Attention everyone now that we have sent the Matrixsys into the black hole we are now free.

-Everybody- WOO!

-Red and Purple- Now let's decide who should rule us.

-Zim- How about me.

-Everybody- NO!

-Elizabeth- How about the tallest among us should rule the Irkens and Amethyst should rule the Utopians since she reallied us all together.

-Amethyst- O.k., but until I get old enough why don't you become the new Wisest Elizabethth.

-Elizabeth- O.k. sure.

-Everybody- YEAH!

"Amethyst Amethyst!"

Setting 3 Back to Reality

"Amethyst Amethyst" Dad said waking me up. "It's time to go."

"What, but I have not prepared and... wait I know what I should say."

Setting 4 Conventia

"Attention everyone Happy Black Hole Day and so in honor of this special day your princess Amethyst will now make a speech." The Wisest said. Then I went up to the podium. Behind me there was a Irken and Utopian flag combination.

There were at least a million or more Irkens and Utopians in the audience. My Dad and Julie were in the audience too. And who knows how many Irkens and Utopians were watching from their bases on their assigned planets. Including Gir, Kierra, Minimoose, and Diva back at our base. Well this was it time to either do or die.

"Hello everyone. Today is the anniversary of the day when we finally won the Universal Wars. It's been years since those great battles. Many of our friends and family lost their lives in those battles. We were even separated from each other for a very long time. But, now that everything is going back to normal. We feel a certain since of pride on this special day. I myself fought and defeated Doom. In the battle I gained a wonderful thing. That thing was friendship. My friends helped me win my battle. Back then we fought with our allies, and even though we have conquered some of them. I feel that they are still important to us all. This morning I was very nervous about this speech. I even thought that I would ruin everything or worse throw up in front of everybody. Then my friend Dib helped me by telling me the story of how the filthy human colonist earned their Independence today. Then I realized that like the humans on this day we won our Independence. We decide to end the oppression in our universe. We took a stand and said "Give me Liberty or give me Death!" So when you think about this day don't think about the bad stuff. Just think about the fact that we fought and won. And we prooved that we are the best race in the whole wide universe. We came we saw and we sent those suckers into the black hole. I may not know what the future will bring, but I do know this. We Irkens and Utopians can do anything as long as we stick together. We fought for justice, for liberty, and for freedom and won.

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered. I can't believe I actually did it. Thanks Dib. I never thought I'd think those words. Anyway after the ceremony Dad, Julie, and me went home. Then it was off to Paige's party for the 4 of July fireworks.

"Alright everybody let's set off these fireworks." Mr. Hethcoat said. All of my friends were there.

"Great speech Amethyst. You made me so very proud to be your brother today."

"Thank bro."

"So Amethyst I guess you did great in your speech."

"Yep and believe it or not Dib your little story actually really helped me out a lot."

"It did?"

"Yep so... Thank you Dib." I said as I hugged Dib. I don't know what came over me.

"Ah Amethyst you can let go of me now."

"Right."

"Amethyst what was up with that. You're my girlfriend."

"Oh calm down Shadow I was just thanking the big headed human."

"Hey it's a holiday can't we give it a rest for once?"

"Now that's the Amethyst I know and love."

"Hey Amethyst you wanna help me sing God Bless the U.S.A?" Paige said and how could I refuse that.

"Sure...**If tomorrow all the things were gone,  
I'd worked for all my life.  
And I had to start again,  
****with**** just my children and my wife. **

**I'd thank my lucky stars,  
to be ****livin**** here today.  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom,  
and they can't take that away. **

(Together) "**And I'm proud to be an American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I wont forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me. **

**And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA. **"

(Paige) "**From the lakes of Minnesota,  
to the hills of Tennessee.  
Across the plains of Texas,  
From sea to shining sea. **

**From Detroit down to Houston,  
and New York to L.A.  
Well there's pride in every American heart,  
and its time we stand and say.**"

(Together)"**That I'm proud to be an American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I wont forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me. **

**And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA.**"

(Everybody)"**And I'm proud to be and American,  
where at least I know I'm free.  
And I wont forget the men who died,  
who gave that right to me. **

**And I gladly stand up,  
next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,  
God bless the USA.**"

-Me- O.k. I know it's labor day and not the 4 of July, but I was writing my really long three part thing during the 4th of July came around so I missed the deadline. And I was not going to wait till next year. So just us your imagination and pretend that today is the 4th. Anyway review and look at my drawings. Also I would like to thank Joemerl who's Thanks Giving fanfiction inspired this fanfiction. And until next my next story is called First Date until next time ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
